


How 'Bout A Dance

by QueenOfFangirls



Series: Wrongs will be righted if we're united [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfFangirls/pseuds/QueenOfFangirls
Summary: A little wedding planning, and trying to figure how to dance is hard enough for David and Jack.





	1. One

“And one and two and one and two and -OW!” David started to hop on one foot, holding the other in his hands, falling down to the couch. “Mother flipping fudge brownie pie on a stick!” He screamed, hopping like a rabbit.

 

The wedding was only a month away, and the two were still trying to get the first dance down together. With all the constant calls of David’s aunts and grandmothers to make sure the wedding would be Jewish and “Is it going to have a rabbi?” Or “Is he going to wear a kippah?” and David’s most asked question, “Is there going to be a veiling ceremony?”

 

It was Spot and Medda didn’t make it much better. Spot was raised traditionally before Medda adopted him. All white clothes, roses, save the top layer of cake, ya-da-ya-da. All this, plus the 150 guest and the cake testing to be done, with the suits to try on and the week of not seeing each other to go along with the Jewish traditions of the Jacobs and making everyone happy just for _their_ wedding day.

 

Jack slid down to the floor, back to the couch. “I'm startin’ to think that we should just drive to Vegas and elope.” He said, slouching. 

 

“I second that motion.” David said, rubbing his eyes. He let his hand droop down to rest of Jack’s chest. The two found their hands wrapped around each, gripping tightly. David let go for a moment, falling to the floor and onto Jack’s lap.

 

“You want to try again?” David asked, looking up to Jack, his doe eyes big and his pupils dilated.  

 

“Maybe,” Jack said, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to David’s lips. “We should, uh, just say forget it and done it by the beat of the drum?”

 

Davey hummed a pleased little noise, and smiled. “ I like the sound of that.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cakes, parting and drunken adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, there's a mention of sex trafficking in this for a second, just giving yall a heads up
> 
> also I went back through this and never again should I be allowed to write past midnight.

 It was three weeks until the wedding, when Jack and David stopped at a little bakery in Queens. Cake was a big deal, and had to be part of wedding. 

There was a sweet little old woman running the place , Irene was her name that absolutely adore the two for some reason. “You two are a cuter than a bunch of buttons!” She admired them, pinching Jack’s cheek at one point.

Irene questioned on taste, both answering heavily with chocolate. Cakes were bought out. About an hour of tasting some pretty good cakes, the two had it down to three cakes. A light pink interior with a buttercream frosting, a second with a dark as night interior and decorated lightly with raspberries and a third with peanut butter and caramel drizzle. The pink one came out on top, a pink champagne which would easily taste good with a little bits of chocolate. They thanked Irene, paid her, and made it to the back to apartment before the new episode of _This Is Us_ came on.

* * *

 

Two weeks until the wedding and suits had to be tried on. On that Friday morning, the couple bid goodbye for the suit consultation and bachelor party later that night. Uptown Manhattan had two different stores, both would hopefully had the right store. David’s brother, Les, joined by many of aunts and a few family friends came to pick Davey for his consultation.

The doorbell buzzed for moment. Davey pressed the button for the camera, showing his little brother, only not so little. He grew so much, graduating from high school in the past spring. His curls he had were tamed incredibly so, a hairstyle like a world war two soldier. David buzzed him in, seeing his brother after so long. “Hey, big brother!” Les brought in his brother into a bear hug.

Jack came from around the corner, smiling seeing his future brother-in law.”Hey, Les! How you been?”

 

The two hugged. “I’m doing pretty good, life's life." Les shrugged causally. 

 

“Well, I think me and David better get going, ‘cause Aunt Hannah is ready to get turnt.” David smiled

.

“He’s right.” Said Jack. “You go have fun, ok?” Jack wrapped his arm around David’s waist, pressing a kiss to the top of David’s curls.

 

Les made a fake gag. “Gross, you two! Get yourselves a room!”

* * *

 

 The consultation took about two hours for both. Ten different suits for the both of them. Sending pictures of the suits back and forth, getting second opinions. The tenth suit held promise. A cream jacket, that could go amazing with the sky blue flower lapel pin and a grey tie. It fitted great. David got a picture and immediately sent to Jack.

 

Moments later, he got text from him. A grey suit, with a cream tie and a sky blue lapel pin. One of Jack’s eyebrow was raised, a grin pasted on. David smiled, mentally scratching off one more thing off the list.

 

* * *

 

 The nightclub lit up the New York sky. People lining up to get into this place, most of them college kids and millennial hipsters. David and Les, after dropping of their drunken aunts, looked on at this. “Now, you sure this place doesn’t card? I don’t want you to get in trouble.” David said to his brother.

 

Les laughed a little. “You think I could bring you to a place that cards without you freaking out on me? This place is tight on the drinks. You got to show your card if you just want a sprite or something!”

 

“Still doesn’t answer my question.”

 

“Whatever!” Les joked, punching David in his shoulder. The two moved forward to the front of the line, where a rugged bodyguard stood, arm crossed. The bodyguard raised a single eyebrow, seeing a future college kid and an utter nerd. Les and David just smiled, David kinda hoping that he wouldn’t let them in purely because he doesn't want to deal with a drunk little brother during his own bachelor party.

 

The bodyguard simply nodded, and turned to open a red rope, letting the two in. _Great_ David thought. 

 

The stench of alcohol plagued the club. Women and men dancing, buzzed and buzzing. David and Les managed to find an open spot on the bar, where a bartender was drying a glass with a towel.

 

“What can I get you guys?” The bartender asked, setting down the glass. “Can I get a cosmopolitan?” David asked. “I’ll just have a soda?” Les said, pointing finger guns.

 

“You guys got it.” Beyonce started to play, David starting dancing a little, just moving his arms a little bit and swaying side to side. The drinks arrived, David’s bright and colorful with a lime wedge on the glass’ lip. Les started to have a look around, sipping on a Dr. Pepper. People yelling, drinking, having a little fun. Everyone dancing, Spot Colon making out with Race Higgins in the corner.

 

Wait, What?

 

Oh no, this is bad. Les swore that they planned to take Jack to a club on the other side of Queens. His phone buzzed in his back pocket. He pulled it out, seeing a new message from Crutchie.

 

_Crutchie :What r u doing here?_

 

Les look to the other side on the club, where Crutchie was standing on top of a table, waving his arms and one of his elbow crutches  like a mad man. Les shot back a text to him.

 

_You:I thought u guys were taking him to Queens_

 

_Crutchie: We did, but got bored_

 

_You: How can u get bored at a strip club_

 

_Crutchie: You have a bunch homosexual people in the party at a place with naked women_

 

_You: That makes sense_

 

Okay, new plan: get David drunk so he didn't know that Jack was here. That didn't go as plan.

 

Five shots later, Les given his to some frat boy, David was sober as a judge. Les had to do something, maybe find an I.V. and fill it up with vodka, and find a vein of David's and do it that way.

 

Les’ phone buzzed again. David raised his eyebrow. “Les, you want to tell me something?” David asked, as Les got a text from Crutchie.

 

_Crutchie: Keep him distracted, Jack is done here and we're going back to the apartment._

 

“What do you mean?” Les said, typing into his phone, not playing attention to his brother, ordering a new drink.

 

“you got someone special? You're messing with your phone a lot.” David asked, downing a caramel drink.

 

“Well uh, no, not exactly." Les said sheepishly.

 

“I know that look. You are lying to me.” David poked his brother, words slowly becoming slurred. His phone buzzed again, this time a video of Jack, singing Billie Jean while stoking Race’s face. Race look purely modified, mouthing swears.

 

“No, it’s not that, Dave, it’s just, I don’t know, ya know?” Les texted back, and looked up to the vacant spot once held by his brother. “David?” Les started to look around.

 

Thoughts raced in his head. Sex trafficking, murderers stabbing in the alley. Les manged to find him, not too far away from the bar, dancing with a group of women screaming slay, yass and other stereotypical gay terms as David was seeing how low he could go.

 

Oh, now he's drunk. Les looked back to the bartender.

 

“What exactly did he just order?” Les asked, pointing to his brother. “Something called the Snakebite. It’s like if vodka, brandy, gin and whiskey had a kid.” Said the bartender.

 

“How strong is it?” Les asked, trying to figure out what he was going have to deal with.

 

“You got to sign a waiver before you drink it. It can kill about 5 large chipmunks.”

 

Gosh darn it all. Les thanked the bartender. He started to get over to his brother, trying to pull his away. “Lesss, leav’ m’ beee! I wanna dance with my new friendss!” David complained, words slurs and mushed together.

 

“Come on Dave, let’s get you home.” Les dragged him away, taking him out of the club. The walk home was fun to say the least. David apparently was an emotional drunk, acting similarly to that of a five year old. Les had told him about seven times that he could not get a giant lollipop, and David starting to pout.

 

The walk to the house took about twenty minutes at this rate, David’s arm around Les’ neck, complaining about the newest episode of Orange is the New Black. Les took David’s house key and got in.

 

“Is anyone here?” Les announcing into the townhouse, flipping on the lights. Jack was asleep on the couch, Crutchie poking him with his  crutch, Race and Spot making out in the corner, Katherine and Sarah watching tv on someone’s phone, Sarah sitting on Katherine’s lap. David looked around, big eyed until they felled on his finacé.

 

“JACKIE!” He raced over, jumping onto him. He nuzzled his face into Jack’s neck, and quickly fell asleep.

 

Les couldn’t help but smile, but had to get a picture to show mama.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied when i said I would have the rest of this it up by two weekend's ago. but i got it done, so good job me.-Li

Dear god, it was finally here. The big day finally came like reliably dawn.

 

Jack woke up that morning expecting his future husband’s arms around him, but got a cold bed instead. He felt over to Davey’s side, already made with the pillows fluffed and sheets tucked in.

 

“Davey?” Jack sat up, taking in the dark room. He got out of bed, shivering when his feet touched ice. He grabbed his painted robe, placed it on and tied it.

 

The stairs seemed menacing in the dark, as Jack fumbled for the light switch. Lights flipped on, with no Davey in sight. Jack’s Cinderella mug he got at Disney World sat under the coffee machine, a hazelnut k-cup sat right next to it. Tapped to the coffee was a note, David’s handwriting scribbled onto it.

 

_Couldn’t sleep, going out for a run._

_I love you -Davey ❤_

 

Jack gave a sad smile. Jack was a little paranoid, yes, but he understands David and his insomnia.

 

God, let this day go right. 

* * *

 

The cold morning air against breezed his cheeks, the blacktop smashing with every pump on his feet. Thoughts of messing up on something, disappointed family on not carrying on the great name of Jacobs plagued him. His breathing increased, heart rate faster with every stomp on the ground.

 

God, why didn't they elope?

* * *

 

The run did make David feel a little better. Now, with a $1 coffee in his system, he was ready to get this day going. He was told by when they're were planning all of this mess Crutchie that him, Spot and Race of Jack’s wedding party were picking Jack up to take him to the hotel to get ready. Les, Sarah and Elmer were meeting him at the apartment to get ready, and head to the temple for the ceremony.

 

The walk back felt a bit nice and calming, yet sore from running 10 miles. David figured he was going to need a couple of Tylenols or something for his legs.

 

The keys jingled as he unlocked his door, coming to a shock as he saw his brother, his sister playing donkey Kong on his couch, already dressed and Sarah having a full face of makeup.

 

“Well, looky who’s here. You got about two hours before the ceremony dude.” Les said, not taking eyes off the game.

 

“So, chop chop!” Sarah said, clapping her hands together. After a shower and getting dressed in his suit, his hair took a little more time, with two members of the peanut gang hovering over his shoulder

 

“Maybe we should flat-iron it.” Les suggested, feeling his brother's thick hair in his fingers.

 

“No, never in a million years, Les.” David shot down.

 

“What about a quick trim? I went to beauty school after all.” Sarah said.

 

“Sarah, I will kill you in your sleep.” David said firmly.

 

* * *

 

The temple started to fill up. Family from both sides filled up. David felt pretty good, but nervous, sitting in the so-called “blue room” with shades of blue ceiling to floor, with his siblings and Elmer . Elmer, with the sweet soul he’s has, got a bottle of Jack Daniels to calm down the nerves of the party and found some dixie cups.

 

After a quick “ L’chaim,” a quick sip went down David’s throat. It burned his throat, pure fire and demons going down his to stomach. He started to cough a little, deep and rusty. Les started to clap on David’s back, when the cough started to become a hack.

 

“Dude, you okay?” Les asked, beginning to rub. Acid started to creep up David, begged to be release. Sarah grabbed a trash can for David, now bend over on a couch from 1955, getting rid of the $1 coffee and last night’s supper.

 

“Oh, that’s nasty.” Elmer said. A sharp knock on the door came forwards, three raps. Elmer look through the peephole. “Oh crap, It’s Spot!” Elmer looked at the Jacobs siblings for what to do. Sarah mouthed “Don’t let him in.” Elmer opened the door for a tiny little crack to be seen, not enough for Spot to see the inside of the room.

 

“Hey, is Dave ready? We’ll gots like ten minutes ‘till the thing starts up.” The hacking started, Spot looking confused on the noise from inside. “Is everythin’ ok in there?” He asked. “Yep!” Elmer slammed the door in Spot’s face, locking and breathing in relief. Les and Sarah looked in shock at Elmer’s action, Sarah still rubbing her twin’s back.

 

“What?” Elmer asked, laughing nervously.

* * *

 

A little bit of candied ginger and a cup of tea made David’s ability to relax increase by a thousand percent. The soothing taste of peppermint and lemon brought the wild storm inside him to calm waters. The door banged, the hinges nearly breaking off, until it was kicked in.

 

Spot Colon, red in the face and on the verge on strangling someone stood in the doorway, breathing heavily with a piece of paper in his hand. The Jacobs siblings flinched, Elmer jumping a couple of feet. “You okay Spot?” Les asked hesitantly. 

 

NO!” He yelled. “I WAS SUPPOSED TO DELIVER THIS TO THAT IDIOT,” Pointing at David, waving his arms in the air like a madmen, in a manila piece of paper in his left hand. 

 

“TEN MINUTES AGO, BUT I GUESS HE WAS TOO BUSY THROW UP HIS GUTS!” Spot threw a piece of paper at David’s head and walked out, swearing his head off. David got up and picked up the paper, a folded letter with his name in Jack’s best handwriting.

 

He opened the letter up, to see the words to dance in front of him.

 

_Dear Davey,_

_I can’t find the words to say how much I love you, yet it seems to come easily in pen and paper. You are my sun and moon, allowing me to wake up every day and be able to sleep at night. You keep me going in the darkest of times, the light from the heavens which I need to see. You are my muse, and a blessing. I’m truly blessed that we are going to be together in holy matrimony._

_Yours forever,_

_Jack_

 

David’s heart flutter and he giggled a little.

 

“What is, little brother?” Sarah asked. “A love letter from the future brother-in-law.” Les said. “Just wait, big sis,” He said. “Before you know, those two are going to be sneaking off at the reception before we can even do the horah!” David went red in the face.

 

The clock struck two, two large bells, back to back ringing proudly. “It’s time, little brother.” Sarah said, smiling.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone in the temple were close and cramped together. The Chuppah is held high, decorated with flowers and ribbons. Mama and Papa are standing at the front, Medda right across of them. Sarah and Katherine went out first, dressed in dusty rose and gold, then Spot and Elmer, in cream and the same grey as the grooms’ ties. Les and Crutchie came after that as the best men. A large hand took David's.

 

“You ready?” David smiled, squeezing Jack’s hand.

 

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

 

 The ceremony past in the blink of an eye. The reading of the ketubah, the seven blessing were all said in traditional Hebrew.  Poor Jack, without knowing any of the language, relied on David mouthing it all in English so his momentarily husband could understand it perfectly. The only words that truly matter is when the rabbi said, “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

 

Jack’s plump lips matched in David’s perfectly, soft and pink. It felt like the first time all over again,yet it just felt natural to do. David felt like he was being lifted in the heavens above by angels. The two separated for a moment, just in time to break the glass.

 

The rabbi brought out the glass, wrapped in blue velvet. David slammed his foot hard, a loud crack breaking throughout the temple. People stood up, clapping after a chorus of “Mazel Tov!” ringing out. David, with his hand now with his husband (He liked having that title of husband now) ran down the aisle together. The crowd cheered, throwing rice and early celebrations to be continued at the reception. 

* * *

 

The reception party hold strong, with dancing and laughter of people’s stupid ideas. The DJ played a ton of Bruno Mars, which Specs yelled at him around twenty times to play some weird band called Alarm At The Club or something.

 

Family swarmed the newlyweds, with congratulations and hugs being distributed. “Alrighty folks, clear out the dance floor. Let’s get the main couple of the night have the first dance!” The DJ announced. The crowd did a couple of whoops, little cheering. The lights changed from a array of colors for fast dancing to a soft, dark blue. Jack looked to his newly minted husband, and placed his hand out. “How ‘bout a dance, Mr. Jacobs-Kelly?” He asked. David smiled. He took Jack’s hand and walked out to the dance floor together.

 

Music swelled, with a soft woman’s voice taking over. The slow waltzed slowly, David placing his head on Jack’s shoulder. “We did it.” David said. “We actually did it.”

 

“Yep,” Jack said, laughed for a second. “And if I had the chance to do this all over this again,” Jack put a little kiss on David’s head, like a pixie.

 

“I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any criticism and drop some kudos if you like it! Thanks!-Li


End file.
